Phina
Feena (フィーナ, Fina) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. She is the first Dancer to appear in the Fire Emblem series. Profile Feena has a cheery personality with skills of a dancer. Feena first appears in Chapter 7 with Nabarl lost in the forest. She has interest in him. She states that she is a Warren citizen and was lost in the forest while traveling with her dancing company. After the war, she vanished. She is implied to come from royalty by her use of the Rapier. Her appearance matches heavily with her personality that annoys Nabarl. She has a yellow bow tied up on her head, while her long stretched Fuchsia pink hair flows and wears a yellow dress. Although for her in-battle or dancing sprite, the color scheme of her hair and dress are switched. In the remake, her palette is now corrected. In Shin Monsho no Nazo, in the support with the male avatar she playfully teases him, and remarks that he and Nabarl have no fashion sense. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |60% |70% |80% |70% |80% |20% |3% |} Overall Feena is easily one of the best units available in Book 2. She starts with deceptively weak stats in pretty much everything but Speed, but due to her explosive growths she will wind up with very high stats in everything but HP and Defense. Her stats aren't really her primary purpose; being a Dancer, he primary role is to give any unit another turn by dancing next to them. This allows for amazing versatility in strategy, and having her be part of your team increases your army's mobility by too much to pass her up. At worst, she's allowing some of your slower units to play catch up or even get ahead of your other units. More commonly, she's allowing you extra heals, making your most potent attacker eliminate two powerful units, or allowing a weak unit to clean up two weakened enemies for accelerated EXP gain. Her usefulness can't be overstated. Feena's only real downside is that she's very fragile. Precautions should always be taken to keep her out of range of Ballistas and long range Mage units, and always make sure she's behind your army enough to not be attacked. Later in the game, she will become tough enough to take a hit or two and have enough evasion to deal with potential attacks, but early on she should be protected while she dances for your units. She will eventually become nearly as strong as Oguma or Navarre, being only a little weaker and more fragile, so she can take care of herself. Overall, Feena is excellent and provides your army with a truly unique and great ability, and you definitely shouldn't pass her up Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |60% |0% |80% |90% |80% |15% |5% |} Overall Feena is a great unit, and is your only dancer; her main purpose is to refresh other units. However, she has very high growths for speed, luck, strength, and skill, so once she gains some levels, she is a great fighter. She is on par combat-wise with even Nabarl and Ogma, both of whom are great units. Her Defense is somewhat lacking but she usually avoids many enemy attacks. Even though she is great to use as a fighter, her base stats make her look weak. Note that she should also be given a Angelic Robe as her HP can fall behind a bit, but all in all she can be quite good once leveled, especially with a Killing Edge. To maximize her growth rates, Starsphere Shards can help her excel faster as they will bring some of her growths to 100%, even in the remake, defensive shards will be invaluable for her. Support Relationships '''Supports' *None Supported by *The Avatar *Nabarl Ending Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Traveling Dancer "After the war, Feena vanished like the wind." Quote Death Quote Trivia *Feena has two themes in Mystery of the Emblem: one for when she is dancing for someone and one for when she fights. *Feena could use the Rapier in Mystery of the Emblem, but in its remake she cannot. Gallery File:Feena.jpg|Feena, in Mystery of the Emblem. File:FeenaComplete.jpg|Feena in The Complete. File:Feena (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Feena that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:Feena 2.gif|Feena in TCG. File:FE12EventChapter07.png|Feena in distress. File:Feena-FE3.gif|Feena's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Feena.gif|Feena's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Playable characters